indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Moody Blues
De Moody Blues (voorheen The Moody Blues) is een Britse band die in de jaren 60 enkele grote hits had met nummers als Nights in White Satin (meermaals), Tuesday Afternoon en Ride my see-saw, in de jaren 70 de nummer-1-hit Question en I'm just a singer (in a rock and roll band) en twee hits in de jaren 80: I know you're out there somewhere en Your wildest dreams. De band wordt gezien als een van de wegbereiders naar het genre progressieve rock. Samenstelling De band bestond in zijn hoogtijdagen, tussen 1966-1972, uit: * Mike Pinder - Mellotron, piano, zang - * John Lodge - Gitaar, basgitaar, sitar, zang - * Justin Hayward - Zang, gitaar - * Ray Thomas - Fluit, zang - * Graeme Edge - Drums, zang - Geschiedenis Tot 1967 In 1964 komt The Krew Cats met Ray Thomas en Mike Pinder terug van een tournee uit Duitsland. Na het succes van met name The Beatles en Cliff Richard in die tijden, treffen Thomas en Pinder een enorme hoeveelheid bandjes aan in hun geboorteplaats Birmingham. Uiteraard verwacht iedereen hun succes te evenaren. Tegelijkertijd studeert John Lodge nog en speelt in amateurbandjes. Om te kunnen overleven in die chaos is de enige mogelijkheid een plaatselijke superband te beginnen: The Moody Blues 5, later de M&B5 om ten slotte te eindigen bij The Moody Blues. Leden zijn dan: * Ray Thomas - zang, harp; * Mike Pinder - zang, toetsen; * Graeme Edge - drums; * Denny Laine - gitaar * Clint Warwick - basgitaar. Manager Tony Secunda slaagt erin hun een paar plaatjes te laten opnemen voor Decca, waarvan een Go Now heet, dat wereldwijd succes kreeg. De LP The Magnificent Moodies is wel goed van kwaliteit maar verkoopt te weinig en in 1966 verlaten Laine en Warwick de groep. De groep speelt tot dan rhythm and blues. De groep "The Moody Blues" is dan op sterven na dood. In een uiterste poging de groep te redden trekken ze John Lodge en Justin Hayward aan. Pinder en Thomas kennen Lodge nog uit hun tijd van El Riot and The Rebels. Justin Hayward is een soloartiest, die nog wel een single heeft opgenomen met The Wilde Three. Hun muziekstijl wijzigt drastisch (mede op aandringen van Decca) en zou leiden tot een van de eerste groepen binnen de stijl symfonische rock. 1967-1977 Het album Days of Future Passed uit 1967 leverde twee gigantische hits op, te weten Nights in white satin en Tuesday afternoon. De muziek op dit album had weinig overeenkomsten meer met de R&B van de oorspronkelijke band maar was doorspekt met klassieke invloeden, mede door het gebruik van een orkest. Het wordt in brede kring beschouwd als de meest geslaagde poging een stuk op te nemen waarin pop en klassiek gecombineerd zijn. Op het volgende album, In Search of the Lost Chord (1968), werd een meer psychedelische richting ingeslagen en werd het orkest vervangen door Pinders mellotron. Deze richting werd voortgezet op de volgende vijf albums: On the threshold of a dream (1969), To our Childrens Childrens Children (1969), A question of balance (1970), Every good boy deserves favour (1971) en Seventh sojourn (1972). Een van de opvallendste dingen aan de albums is dat de tracks in elkaar overlopen, dat was vernieuwend voor die tijd. Na de aansluitende tour besloot de band een rustperiode voor onbepaalde tijd in te lassen. Hayward en Lodge brachten in 1975 de single Blue Guitar en het album Blue Jays uit. Solo brachten beide heren in 1977 ook nog albums uit. Van John Lodge verscheen "Natural Avenue" en van Justin Hayward "Songwriter". Graeme Edge en Ray Thomas brachten twee soloalbums uit. Terwijl "The Promise", uit 1976, Mike Pinders enige soloalbum was uit die periode. Van Ray Thomas kwamen "From mighty Oaks" en "Hopes, wishes and dreams". 1978-1998 Het reüniealbum dat in 1978 verscheen, Octave, was het laatste album waarop Mike Pinder te horen was. Hoewel het album niet zo sterk was als zijn voorgangers leverde het zowaar weer een prima hit op: Had to fall in love. Na "Octave" verhuisde Mike Pinder naar de VS om meer tijd met zijn gezin door te brengen. De uit Yes afkomstige Patrick Moraz verving hem. In 1981 volgde nog "Long Distance Voyager". Hoewel het album met name in de VS zeer succesvol was, bleek Mike Pinders invloed op de typische Moody Blues-geluid veel groter dan verwacht. Op verdere albums bleek het gemis van Pinder steeds meer, en het vernieuwende en de unieke stijl van de begin tijd leek te zijn verdwenen. De groep maakte desondanks in de VS nog een soort revival mee met de hitsingle "Your Wildest Dreams" afkomstig van het album "The Other Side Of Life" (1986). Patrick Moraz zou uiteindelijk de band in 1990 verlaten, hoewel hij nog wel te horen was op "Keys Of The Kingdom" dat in 1991 verscheen. 1998-2011 Strange Times (1999) was het laatste album waaraan Ray Thomas zijn medewerking verleende. Na nog enkele jaren met de band concerten te hebben gegeven, stapte ook hij op, om gezondheidsredenen. Tegenwoordig treden de laatste drie overgebleven leden Justin Hayward, Graeme Edge en John Lodge als trio op. Als trio brachten zij in 2003 nog het kerstalbum "December" uit. In 2004, 2006,2008 en 2010 gaven ze uitverkochte concerten in de Heineken Music Hall. Discografie Albums * 1965 The Magnificent Moodies ** Go Now' The Moody Blues#1, USA-titel, (London LL-3428, PS-428) ** In The Beginning, (Deram DES-18051, 1970, heruitgave van: The Magnificent Moodies) * 1966 On Boulevard de la Madeleine, (Decca XBY 846030 - stereo) * 1967 Days of Future Passed, (Deram DE-16012, DES-18012) * 1968 In Search of the Lost Chord, (Deram DES-18017) * 1969 On the Threshold of a Dream, (Deram DES-18025) * 1969 To Our Children's Children's Children, (Threshold THS-1) * 1970 A Question of Balance, (Threshold THS-3) * 1971 Every Good Boy Deserves Favour, (Threshold THS-5) * 1972 Seventh Sojourn, (Threshold THS-7) * 1978 Octave, (London PS-708) * 1981 Long Distance Voyager, (Threshold TRL-2901) * 1983 The Present, (Threshold TRL-2902) * 1986 The Other Side of Life, (Threshold 829179) * 1988 Sur La Mer, (Polydor 835756) * 1991 Keys of the Kingdom, (Polydor 849558) * 1999 Strange Times, (Universal 153565) * 2001 Hayward en Lodge verzorgen 2 tracks van de soundtrack Journey into amazing caves * 2003 December, album met kerstliedjes In 2006 zijn de vijf albums uit de jaren 1967-1970, met bonusmateriaal, opnieuw uitgegeven op SACD; in april 2007 volgden SACD-versies van Every Good Boy en Seventh Sojourn. Live-opnames * 1977 The Moody Blues Caught Live +5, (London 2PS-690/691) * 1993 A Night at Red Rocks with the Colorado Symphony Orchestra * 2000 Hall Of Fame - Live at the Royal Albert Hall * 2005 Lovely to See You: dubbel album * 2007 Live at the BBC: 1967-1970 * 2008 The Moody Blues - Live at the Isle of Wight Festival 1970 Compilaties * 1974 This Is The Moody Blues, dubbel album, (Threshold THS 13/14) * 1985 Voices In The Sky: The Best Of The Moody Blues, (Threshold 820155) * 1987 Prelude, (periode: 1967-1969, odds & ends), (London 820517) * 1989 Greatest Hits, (Polydor 840659) * 1989 Songs in White Satin, (Phonogram B.V. 820797-2) * 1996 Time Traveller * 1997 The Best of The Moody Blues * 1998 Anthology * 1999 The Universal Masters Collection | Classic Moody Blues * 2000 The Millennium Collection | The Best of the Moody Blues * 2003 Say it with love * 2003 Ballads * 2005 Moody Blues | Gold * 2006 An Introduction to The Moody Blues * 2007 Collected Singles * 1964, aug "Steal Your Heart Away" * 1964, nov "Go Now!", - UK #1 / US #10 / Ned #8 * 1965, feb "I Don’t Want to Go on without You",- UK #33 * 1965, mei "From the Bottom of My Heart (I Love You)", - UK #22 / US #93 * 1965, okt "Everyday", - UK #44 * 1966, mrt "Stop!" - US #98 * 1966, okt "Boulevard de la Madeleine" * 1967, jan "Life's Not Life" * 1967, mei "Fly Me High" * 1967, aug "Love And Beauty" * 1967, nov "Nights in White Satin" / "Cities", - UK #19 / UK #9 / US #103 / US #2, (1972 re-issue, 4:26) / Ned #2 * 1968 "Tuesday Afternoon" / "Another Morning", - US #24 * 1968 "Voices in the Sky", - UK #27 / Ned #16 * 1968 "Ride My See-Saw", - UK #42 / US #61 * 1969 "Never Comes the Day", - US #91 * 1970 "Question", - UK #2 / US #21 / Ned #1 * 1971 "The Story in Your Eyes", - US #23, (op verzoek van de band is het nummer niet in de UK op de markt gebracht) / Ned #11 * 1972 "Isn't Life Strange", - UK #13 / US #29 * 1973 "I'm Just a Singer (In a Rock 'n' Roll Band)", - UK #36 / US #12 / Ned #4 * 1975 "Blue Guitar", (nummer van: Justin Hayward & John Lodge), - UK #8 / US #94 * 1978 "Steppin' in a Slide Zone", - US #38 * 1978 "Had to fall in love", / Ned #18 * 1978 "Driftwood", - US #59 * 1981 "Gemini Dream", - US #12 * 1981 "The Voice", - US #15 * 1981 "Talking Out of Turn", - US #65 * 1983 "Blue World", - UK #35 / US #62 * 1983 "Sitting At the Wheel", - US #27 * 1986 "Your Wildest Dreams", - US #9 * 1986 "The Other Side Of Life", - US #58 * 1988 "I Know You're Out There Somewhere", - UK #52 / US #30 * 1988 "No More Lies" * 1991 "Say It With Love" / "Lean on Me (Tonight)" * 1991 "Bless the Wings" * 1999 "English Sunset" Externe links * Officiële website * Songteksten Categorie:Britse rockband Categorie:Moody Blues